Dimension Heroes (Remastered)
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Sonic and his friends go to vacation on Honey Island. But they do not know that this vacation will be very different then vacations of the past. For new friends and enemies will be known.


It all started at Eggman's base. The man was in his lab while short orange robots were outside scouting around the base. A lone figure was watching from a far and stepped forward. Some robots noticed this figure and tried to shoot at it. The figure just responded by forming vines which grabbed them. By the crushing grip of the figure, it made the vines crush and destroy the machines. The person had rushed towards the doors before the orange machines began to fire at the person. It ducked from the fire power and had quickly destroyed them. The door was opened through a code near the door and the figure rushed in. The sirens began to blare, causing Eggman to jump. He ran out of the lab to another room. Eggman opened up the door to find some robots running in terror. Eggman looked to the camera screens to see not the blue blur, but something different. It was something wearing armor. Eggman quickly went out of the room. The figure kept running past the destroyed machines. After clearing out a room, it had went up to a wall and activated what could've looked like a digital watch) "Commander, I have made it to the base." The figure said. "Excelent, now make sure he accepts the deal." Commander said. "Yes sir." The figure said. (Communication was cut off as a big door opened up for big machines to fire their weapons.

Eggman continued to monitor the situation as the orange Egg Bots were preparing their weapons. There was a loud explosion and the doors were ripped apart as vines dragged them away. The figure walked in. It was a female anthromorphic cat. Her fur was dark green with spring green hair. A part of her hair had fully covered the left side of the face. Her eyes were not connected and had rose colored irises with one being hidden by the hair. There was a red circle gem with four purple triangles on the forhead. She wore thick gray armor. Rose's had vines forming the circle shoulder pads, a simple belt, and four rows wrapped around the legs. Two rows above the knees and two more below. Her helmet had a gray tone and black visor to it with a rose imprint on the front having another on the upper chest armor. Also was some vines formed an X on the front before wraping around at the back and were above the ears. On the upper part was a pink rose shape to make the rest of the spring green hair revealed in a pony tail. The gloves were gray with rose pink fingers and have a vines wrapped at the wrist part. The shoes had a single row of vines with their spikes. The Egg Bots prepared their weapons, but the cat had raised her arms to make vines hit the blasters so the machines couldn't use them. Eggman backed up, but the cat had walked up to him) "Stay away you creature." Eggman said. (The cat walked forward and then bowed down) "Dr. Robotnik, forgive me for doing this, but I have something to say." The cat said. (She looked up to the fat egg shaped man. His red suit was with black pants, shirt, boots. The red suit had four golden square shaped buttons and cuffs with white lines. The face had a big pointy red nose while his eyes were covered by blue sphere glasses. Above on his bald head was goggles. Right below the nose was a big brown bushy mustache) "And what's that?" Eggman asked. "You see, my master and fellow commanders want you to join them." The cat explained. "What, join with you, why should I, I don't know who you are or this group you work for!" Eggman yelled. "If you just listen, (The cat looked around before making vines impale the remaining Egg Bots before they exploded. The smoke had made the sprinklers go off. Making it look like it was raining) then you wouldn't suffer." The cat said. (She began to walk away) "What is it that you want me to do?" Eggman asked. (The cat looked at Eggman with her rose colored iris) "Meet me at Angel Island next week from today, at two PM, there, I'll give the rest." The cat explained. "Wait, I know of someone very powerfull who lives there!" Eggman said. "I will take care of it, until then, goodbye, Robotnik." The cat said. (She walked away and disapeared, leaving Eggman soaking wet as the sprinkler system had stopped.

A week passed and things haven't changed. On a floating island, there was an acient shrine with a giant green emerald inserted into it. Next to it on the stairs was a red anthromorphic echindna with a white U on the upper part of the chest. He had his eyes not connected and the irises were purple. The echindna wore white mittins with two spikes at the knuckles. The shoes were of red with green cuffs. There was a thick gray stripe with a silver 'lego' block on top. He was sitting down looking at the clouds) "Things never change, does it, well, it's a good thing for me, (Knuckles looked to a photo of him with a blue hedgehog with fused eyes and green irises. He had a tan stomach as well as arms and muzzle. He had six quills on the back of his head while two are on the back. He wore white gloves with thick cuffs and red sneakers with a white stripes and a golden buckle. The blue hedgehog was messing with the echindna in the photo) Sonic, I wonder how he's doing." Knuckles thought. (He saw a portal open up to reveal the cat from before at Eggman's Base. She was working on the hair covering her face as the visor was down) "Who are you, and where did you come from?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, you must be the one Robotnik was talking about." The cat said. "Robotnik, you mean Eggman, that can only mean trouble, get off my island before you get it." Knuckles said. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to harm you, all I just want is a talk with him." The cat explained. "Well, if you do, you'd better watch it." Knuckles said. (The cat nodded and walked away to some bushes. Knuckles waits for a while till he sees Eggman in his flying machine. It was like a cup with many lights and pipies as underneath was the engine for it to fly. The machine went flying pass by the Master Emerald Shrine and disapeared. It caused a strong breeze which knocked the photo away to where the cat and Eggman were. Knuckles got off the shrine and quietly went up to where the two were.

Hiding in the bushes, Knuckles saw Eggman and the cat. The fat man got off his machine and went up to the cat) "Your late, just five minutes away." The cat said. "Hey, you did remember that I still had to clean up after what you did." Eggman said. "Yes, but that was only to get my point across." The cat explained. "Well, the best thing you can do right now is tell me your name." Eggman said. "Well, I'm Rose the Cat, a high ranking general." Rose introduced. "Okay Rose, so what's this deal about?" Eggman asked. "You see, we are planing to make an alience with you, I got orders from my master to do so." Rose explained. (The photo of Sonic and Knuckles had hit the ground in front of Rose. The feline picked it up and noticed Sonic. Eggman walked up to her) "Sonic, so Knuckles knows that were here?" Eggman asked. "You mean that red echindna, don't worry, besides, (A sharp vine impaled the picture where Sonic was) at least he isn't blue with green irises." Rose said. "You hate Sonic yourself?" Eggman asked. "No, what I do hate is those who have blue with green irises." Rose explained. "But why, did something happen?" Eggman asked. "Well, at least we both hate something alike." Eggman said. "So do you accept?" Rose asked. "Yes, but you must make sure that I get rid of that blue pin cushion!" Eggman said. "At least this was easy compared to me." Rose whispered. "What was that?" Eggman asked. "I knew that you were going to kill Sonic!" Knuckles said. (The two looked to find Knuckles) "Knuckles, Rose, you told me that it would be safe!" Eggman said. "That's what I said, now then, leave us alone and get back to that rock." Rose said. (She formed flowers and threw leaves at the echindna. Knuckles had punched through them and had jabbed Rose in the chest. Rose coughed up some saliva before forming vines around the echindna. Knuckles dug into the ground and had uppercutted at Rose. The cat had kicked Knuckles at the legs and had thrown him by vines. The echindna hit the ground and saw giant vines with thorns appear around him. Knuckles dug into the ground and instead of heading towards Rose, he backed off) "Well, that was easy." Eggman said. "Yeah, cough, quite a strong punch I felt." Rose said. (She wiped her mouth off. Knuckles had made it to the Master Emerald and removed it from the shrine. Everything began to shake as the island was falling. Knuckles had glided off the island with the Master Emerald on his back) "I've got to warn Sonic." Knuckles thought. (He had headed off for Sonic's location as the sun was setting.

Meanwhile, there was an island in the middle of the ocean with many bridges to the continets. The island was where Futurepast City was. There were two sides to this city, one side was giant buildings with the other side being of old San Francisco houses on a tall hill. The center was a giant sphere with the color green. On the Past Side was one house near the middle of the moutain was the home to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Outside, Sonic was with a fox who was orange in color with two tails. The two were working on a red biplane) "So Tails, how's it going?" Sonic asked. "I still need to fix out a few bugs, but I'll get it working again." Tails said. "Right, well, I'd better see if Amy and Cream are ready." Sonic said. (He ran back into the house, passing by a pink hedgehog with a red dress. She was holding onto black suitcase) "Whoa, did Sonic just pass by?" Amy asked. "Yeah, he was just going to see you and Cream." Tails explained. "Oh, looks like he passed me." Amy said. "Well, looks like we have to wait, at least it won't be too long." Amy said. "I know of that, so you got your stuff ready?" Tails asked. "Yes, it's mostly my new fasion digisns from last week." Amy explained. (The door opened up again and Sonic came out with a young rabbit girl. She was wearing an orange dress with a light blue tie. Right next to the two was a light blue creature with a red bow. Sonic was wearing a silver ring with a blue sphere gem on his right wrist) "Hey guys, are we almost ready?" Sonic asked. "Yeah Sonic, all we have to do now is load the luggage in." Tails said. (Sonic went back in after placing Cream down. He quickly came back out with a few bags of lugage. Tails opened the underside of the biplane and shoved them in. He managed to close the lid as Cream, Cheese, and Amy went into the plane. Tails went into the main seat as Sonic was on the wing. Vanila rushed out and went up to Cream) "Now Cream, are you going to be okay with this?" Vanila asked. "Don't worry mother, things will be alright." Cream said. "I hope so, now Sonic, please take good care of Cream." Vanilla said. "Got it, okay Tails, let's get going." Sonic said. (The Tornado had made a U-Turn to face up at the moutaim's tip. Speed began to build up as the Tornado was moving. Cheese was grabbing onto Cream's ears as the Tornado was rushing up the moutain. They were passing by blockades made of metal. When they reached the moutain's tip, the Tornado went up a ramp and flew off into the sky as Vanilla waved goodbye as they disapeared in the sunset.

Meanwhile, in a dead forest, a group of six was running and flying in the dead of night. There was a sound of lasers were being sounded. The six made it to a path in the forest where there was a cave and they rushed in. Inside, they made it to a small hidden wooden door. They managed to get through by crawling to the other side after closing the door. The path was small as they heard noises coming from behind. They made it to a small circle and knelt down. Those who chased the group were near. One of the group was able to cover the smallest of the three animals' mouth) "Let's go, there's nothing here to report for Metal Android." Someone said. (The noise had disapeared. The group waited a few more seconds till turning on a small lantun. Two of the animals were Japanese Akitas. Both were fawn colored with white marks on the face and muzzle with their being thick fur on the sides and had dark blue irises in their unfused eyes. One was older and taller then the younger one. The older male one wore a green travlers cape with white lines going down. It was long enough to go below the knees. Covering the head was a hood looking like it was for a jacket, but was much tigher. They both wore green tabi boots with mail covering it. The younger female akita had the same things as the older one. She wore a lime green sundress with a long zipper down to the waist's back. On the arms and legs was black tights with black gloves and a hood on the back of the small neck. The older akita had uncovered the younger one's mouth as she was crying. She hugged the older one) "Are we safe big brother?" The younger one asked. "Yes, for now, at least this shelter worked." The older one said. "Now's not the time to be happy." Someone said. (That person moved the lanturn down to it's face. She was a white tigon. Her fur was pure white with black stripes on her left arm, legs, head, main body, and long tail. The face had unfused eyes with orange irises. The right arm was of a white crystal color with yellow for being the veins and a red sphere halfway inside of her palm. Her hair was an ivory color which was tied to a braid with a silver ribbon and a black hair band. She wore ripped vest and shorts as well as a blue backpack. She was holding onto the small lanturn while being surrounded by three Chao. All three were Chaos Chao with it being of an Angel, Devil, and Light) "What do you mean Ivory?" The older one asked. "They'll be back, do you think it's time?" Ivory asked. "You mean, to leave this world?" The older one asked. "Yes Shade, we said that when the Anthroloids come, we will escape with them." Ivory said. (She took out an emerald shaped like a skull with dark energy esacping out from the core) "Well, it doesn't seem too safe here, it's so small, is there another tunnel?" Shade asked. "Yes, let's head to the hidden bunker." Ivory said. "Big brother, will it be safe?" The younger one asked. "Yes, now let's get going Tiffany." Shade said. (They began their way through another hidden tunnel.

They made it to a door above and pushed it open. Inside, they found dead bodies of animals wearing green hoods. They had wounds the form of bullets as there was a broken window) "Oh no, they found them." Tiffany said. "It was our fault, we should have never accepted the Dark Jewels." Shade said. "It's the only way for us to escape into paradise, you, me, and your sister want to avoid being the puppets of war." Ivory said. "Very well, let's get going." Shade said. (Ivory grabbed out the Dark Jewel and rasied it high. A part of the world began to open up to reveal a whirl of purple, pink, and blue. The two akitas and three Chao jumped in as Ivory watched. She jumped in and the Dimension Fissure closed.

The Dimensoin Fissure opened up and the six came out. They looked around to see themselves in a jungle. There were jungle flowers blowing in the wind as the sun was setting. In the distance was a beach showing the many lights emited from the oceans waves. There was a small breeze as the flowers were emiting their scent) "Amazing, we made it to another dimension." Ivory said. "Yeah, look at this, it's now our paradise." Shade said. "So does this mean that we don't have to fight anymore?" Tiffany asked. "From what we can see, it's true, now lets go make new lives." Ivory said. (The six began to walk away from the war.

Meanwhile, back at Futurepast City, Knuckles had landed on top of Sonic's house. He jumped down and saw the door. He began to knock on the door after putting the Master Emerald down. During this, two figures appeared walking up the tall hill. Knuckles saw the shadows of the people and looked. He saw a black hedgehog and a white bat) "Well, Shadow and Rouge, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, you see, G.U.N is giving us a free vacation, we chose Futurepast City." Rouge explained. "Yes, well, not only to say hi to Sonic, but also to the beach." Shadow explained. "What are you doing with the Master Emearld, is it a gift for me?" Rouge asked. "No, we have serios problems right now, Eggman is siding with a cat who both want to kill Sonic!" Knuckles explained. "That sounds bad, but do you know where this cat came from?" Rouge asked. "No, but what I want to know is where Sonic is." Knuckles said. (The door opened up and Vanilla came out) "Oh, Knuckles, Shadow, Roue, what a suprise to see you." Vanilla said. "Where did Sonic go?" Knuckles asked. "He and the others went to Honey Island." Vanilla explained. "Really, but which part?" Rouge asked. "Heading for Flouris Village." Vanilla explained. "Okay, I know of that part of the island, it's not very known on the island, but it's highly recomended." Shadow explained. "Can you get us there quickly?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, (Shadow grabbed out a green gem as Vanilla went back inside. Knuckles grabbed onto the Master Emerald as Shadow's Chaos Emerald began to glow) Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. (The trio had disapeared from the island.

In the sky, the Tornado was landing to an air port. There was a light house and a small radio tower looking as if it was made from wood. The biplane had landed onto the concrete of the landing bay and passed by palm trees with bannanas hanging. The Tornado had stopped near the middle of the bay. Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Cheese had gotten off as Tails was moving the Tornado to a big shed. When he went inside, Tails saw more planes with them being about the same size as his plane. Tails had stopped the Tornado and got out. He got the luggage as Sonic came in to help him. The two went out of the shed and went into a building. Inside, the room was plain with hanging coconut shells. There was a big black bee with musle build on the upper parts of the chest. It wore a blue hawaian shirt with pink sun glases in the form of flamingos) "Hello there, welcome to Honey Island!" The bee said. "My name is Sonic and we're heading for Flouris." Sonic explained. "Very well, just head outside and go to the right." The bee explained. "Thanks." Tails said. (They went off with their luggage. Outside, it was a bridge made of logs to form three paths. One to the left, right, and front. The group went to the right and entered into the jungle.

After a while, the group had made it to a villiage. It was near the ocean with the ground being both sand and grass. There were many wooden houses on both the ground and the giant palm trees. The houses on the ground had fronts with birds of paradise and was consumed by flowers. There was a group of anthromorphic bees. They had a yellow color with their fused eyes having brown irises. Their black muzzle was like a beak with no nose or nostrils. Their ears were of attenas with black stripes. The stinger was on the thorax (Not true) with the black and yellow stripes. There were small arms below the larger arms They wore coconut shells with straps on their upper chests with palm leaf skirts and with brown bracelets. They flew towards Sonic and the group) "Hello there, welcome to Flouris Viliage of Honey Island." A bee explained. "We don't usualy get that many visitors around here." Another bee said. "I see, this place looks very beuitiful." Amy said. "Why thank you, now come on, we'll give you your own house." A bee said. "Yeah, just two please." Sonic said. "Okay, just follow me." Another bee said. (She flew off and the others followed.

Up in the sky, Eggman was flying in the Egg-O-Matic with Rose sitting on one of the wings) "So where are we going?" Eggman asked. "Don't worry, we just fly around till I get a signal." Rose explained. "Well look down there, it's Honey Island." Eggman said. "Honey Island, well, that's odd." Rose said. "It is a tropical resort island." Eggman said. "Yeah, (The two heard a beeping noise and Rose looked to her watch) Commander Metal Android, what is it?" Rose asked. "We have found a Dimension Fisure signiture located right below you." Metal Android said. "Good, Eggman, I'll meet you at the island." Rose said. (She turned off her watch and jumped off the Egg-O-Matic. Eggman looked at the falling cat with worry and began to fly down for her. Rose had formed vines at a palm leaf tree and they had wrapped around Rose. They put her down as Eggman had made it above her) "What were you doing, and what is going on?" Eggman asked. "We have gotten sign of a Dimension Fisure, it means that I have another group to deal with." Rose said. (She began to run off into the jungle as Eggman followed.

Meanwhile, at a pond with lilly pads. Ivory knelt down and took a drink) "I hope there's nothing dangerous in there." Shade said. (Ivory got her head out of the water and looked at Shade with her hair dripping water) "Calm down Shade, maybe your just to weak." Ivory said. "Hey, I'm not weak!" Shade yelled. (Ivory had placed her head back into the water. Suddenly, vines wrapped around Ivory's head and pushed her down into the water. Shade jumped in and was slashing with his katana. Tiffany was with the Chao and they all saw Rose with her hand up. Tiffany got out her sling shot) "Rose, that's impossible, you shouldn't be here!" Tiffany said. "I heavily thank you for revealing yourself out in the open." Rose said. "Well, let big brother and Ivory free!" Tiffany yelled. "Sorry, unless you give up the Dark Jewels." Rose said. (She felt something hit her on the back.

It was Knuckles. The echindna continued to punch at Rose as Shade and Tiffany managed to get Ivory out of the water as she was gasping with a mouth full of water. Rose had kicked Knuckles) "Hey, I should give thanks for forcing me off the island!" Knuckles said. "You, why must you intervne, I was so close!" Rose said. "Well sorry cat, now listen before I ram your face into a palm tree." Knuckles said. (Rose kicks him in the face as Knuckles punches her at the cheek. The two hit the ground as Rose got up and formed a shield of flowers. Knuckles had punched and jumped back as the shiled had vines in the form of springs. Rose had surrounded Knuckles in flowers as there was a bomb behind her. It exploded and hit Rose. She slammed into a tree and saw Rouge and Shadow near Knuckles. Rouge threw more bombs at Rose. The cat jumped, but Shadow kicked her in the ribs. Rose rolled on the ground and then made vines wrap around the two. Right as Rose was about to attack with a sharp wooden sword, she is hit by a ball of blue. Rose hit a tree and the figure is revealed to be Sonic) "Hey there, why are you playing rough?" Sonic asked. "You, your Sonic?" Rose asked. "Yeah, what, did you think I was a different hedgehog?" Sonic asked. "I hate blue!" Rose yelled. (She slashed at Sonic. The blue hedgehog had moved away and rushed right into Rose again. Rose saw Amy and Cream with Ivory and the trio. Sonic had punched Rose and hen kicked her) "Why were you trying to hurt my friends?" Sonic asked. "They are not my main focus." Rose said. "Okay feline, what is it that your after?" Sonic asked. "None of your buisnss!" Rose yelled. (She formed vines and they wraped around Sonic. Rose went towards where Amy and Cream were with the six. The chao had all flew towards the cat and grabbed onto her. Shade had gotten out his katana and slashed at Rose in the chest. Tiffany had fired her slingshot to Rose, but hitting Devil instead. Amy was rubbing Ivory's back as her vision was coming back. She saw Rose and opened her hand. Ivory was getting up and formed a glass purple dagger with white energy surrounding it floating above her hand. The tigon had rushed towards Rose and had jumped on top of her. Ivory had tried to stab Rose in the face, but only missed. Rose had tried to kick Ivory off, but the tigon had slashed right at Rose, leaving five claw marks on her face. The green cat had formed vines and they pushed Ivory away as Rose jumped to the top of a palm tree) "What's wrong Rose, can't you fight?" Ivory asked. "I'll get those Dark Jewels out from your hands another time." Rose said. (She had ran off. Ivory was about to follow, but she felt a tug on her hand. She looked to see Sonic) "What do you want?" Ivory asked. "Well, answers." Sonic explained. "Huh, oh, I know what your talking about, but why should I?" Ivory asked. "We helped save your life." Amy said. "Yeah, so a little thank you will help." Cream said. "Right, but where do we go from here?" Ivory asked. "Come with us!" Someone yelled. (The group looked up to see Tails flying by his tails. He flew off and the others followed.

Rose was walking with the slash marks on her face. She saw Eggman in his Egg-O-Matic) "What happened to you?" Eggman asked. "Nothing, it's just a mark, I should just let you meet my master before I get even more pain." Rose said. (She had formed two flowers and they consumed both her and Eggman. When the flowers opened up again, they were gone.

After a while, the group made it back to the villiage and saw the bees flying around. They noticed the group and went up to them) "Oh, who are those six?" A bee ased. "Well, we have no clue, but we're taking them to our hut." Sonic explained. "Okay, if there's anything wrong, just give us a call!" A bee said. (They all flew off to continue their work. The group went into a big hut. Inside was palm leaves in the form of chairs, the beds were of wood with palm leaves as blankets. There was a part of the wall made of honey comb with honey and grilled pinapple rings. Sonic and friends all sat down on the bed as Ivory, Shade, and Tiffany sat down on the  
leaf chairs. The chao had began to play with a pinapple that was on a table) "Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, what are you all doing here?" Sonic asked. "That's the first thing you say, we've on vacation." Rouge said. "Sorry, I just wanted to get that out of the way." Sonic said. "Well, that's done, so then, (Shadow looked to the tigon and two akitas) what was with that cat?" Shadow asked. "Rose, she's a general, a high ranking one at that." Ivory explained. "So what is she a general to?" Amy asked. "Rose works for a machine known as the Dictator, she along with the other generals are fighting to win." Shade explained. "What are they fighting, why was she trying to harm you?" Cream asked. "You see, we don't live in this dimension, neither does Rose, there's a reason she was sent." Tiffany explained. (She looked to Ivory and the tigon noded. She reached into her back pack and grabbed out the Dark Emerald) "This is why, in our dimension, there are seven of these gems." Ivory explained. "Wait, it's reacting to the Chaos Emearld." Rouge said. (Shadow got out his Chaos Emerald and the two gems had went closer till touching and unleashing both light and dark energy. Ivory and Shadow quickly aput the gems away as more lights appeared in Ivory's back pack) "Interesting, so are they connected like the Sol Emeralds?" Sonic asked. "That must be, but I have no clue what your talking about." Ivory said. "Well then, are there other reasons as to why you left your dimension?" Tails asked. "Yes, ten years ago, the Dictator made a revolt against us organics and created an army of machines, with them, we had to fight back." Ivory explained. "Even though we were just kids, there was a group known as the Rebellion who fought back." Shade explained. "But who built the Dictator?" Cream asked. "We have no clue, but some say an insane scientist make it, to this day, he hasn't been seen ever since the war began, or so we think." Shade explained. "The Dictator eh, must be pretty powerful." Sonic said. "Yes he is, no one has ever gotten close to his fortress and face him, except one." Ivory explained. "Really, who was it?" Sonic asked. "It happened eight years ago, the legends say that there were two people, one was a machine and another was the scientist, the two made it all the way to the Dictator and the machine managed to fight off the Dictator, but." Shade said. "But what?" Amy asked. "The machine warrior was betrayed, when he was in danger by an elite soldier, mostly guessed to be Rose, the scientist had left him to die." Ivory said. "Was there any information upon this machine?" Tails asked. "Some animals say that he had green armor with scars from the bottom eye lids to the sides of the chin." Ivory explained. "Scars on the cheeks, must be painful, anymore detail, like a name?" Sonic asked. "No, but I only heard of the story when I was nine." Shade explained. "Yeah, and I heard of it when I was eight." Ivory explained. "Okay, so how did you get the Dark Jewels?" Rouge asked. "Just two years ago, me, Shade, and Tiffany had went to search for a dear friend of mine." Ivory explained. "When we made it to Anna's home and enered inside, we found her with the Dark Jewels, she quickly gave us the gems as Rose's army was about to attack." Shade explained. "Then, we all escaped as Anna disapeared from us, her family's house was destroyed and we escaped to Neo Island." Tiffany explained. "And now, we used the Dimension Fisure to escape from that madness." Ivory explained. "So that's what happened, well, at least your safe." Amy said. "Thanks, now we have to be more carful with Rose." Shade said. "Right, so Knuckles, why are you here?" Sonic asked. "I need your help Sonic, Rose had attacked Angel Island and now, thhe Master Emerald is not on the island." Kunckles explained. "What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked. "I need to see if Angel Island is safe from Rose." Knuckles said. "Okay, we'll go, (Sonic looks to Ivory and the two akitas) do you want to help us?" Sonic asked. "What, why us?" Ivory asked. "Since Rose is from you dimension, you might be able to help us fight her." Sonic explained. "No, we are through with this war, it is only behind our backs." Ivory said. "Well, who saved you from drowning?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, that, you may drag me, but I won't fight!" Ivory yelled. (Shade looked to Sonic) "This is going to be a long day." Shade said. (He grabbed Ivory by the braid and was beginning to drag her out of the hut. Tiffany laughed as Sonic and others were just staring as Ivory was yelling. They all went outside and had they all looked at each other) "So how can we get to Angel Island?" Shade asked. "You know, right Shadow?" Amy asked. "Yes, (Shadow grabbed out his Chaos Emerald and raised it high) Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. (Everyone had disapeared from the island.

The group was now at Angel Island. It was a tropical style with a giant moutain in the center. It was being held in the air by giant bean stalks) "What, how can one make huge plants?" Knuckles asked. "Rose, so she has learned more of her powers." Shade said. "That means something bad." Tiffany said. "Well, it was a good thing we left the Master Emerald back at the hut, I'm sure that the bees will take care of it." Cream said. "Let's go find Rose." Ivory said. "Wait, I saw Eggman with her, so does that mean the fat man's sided with her?" Knuckles asked. "Eggman, oh great, more trouble to add." Sonic said. "Careful Sonic, we don't want to get in trouble already!" Tails said. "How did you get here quickly?" Someone asked. (Everyone looked to find Rose) "Chao!" Angel said. "Rose, you again!" Ivory said. "Well, this is looking interesting." Rose said. "Yeah, are you just going to ask for the Dark Jewels?" Tiffany asked. "Why you read my mind, but this time, I've got help." Rose said. "Chao?" Devil asked. (Gray machines appeared looking like Rose's armor without the plant theme. They aimed their guns at the group and fired laser blasts. The group moved out of the way as Sonic saw Rose moving towards the jungle. Sonic grabbed Ivory and began to chase after Rose into the jungle while the whole group was fighting against the Anthroloids.

Rose was running through the jungle, passing by waterfalls, boulders, and vines. She looked back to see Sonic with Ivory in his grasp. Rose looked in confusion as Ivory was screaming trying to make Sonic let go. Sonic had continued his focus on the green feline. He then noticed Ivory ready to slash at him. Sonic stopped as he had gotten hit from the claws. Sonic rubbed his eye as it was stining. Ivory had kicked Sonic and she chased off after Rose. Sonic coughed from the claws to the face and he began to get up. He saw Ivory running like a tiger, all fours) "What is she, a wild animal?" Sonic asked. (He ran off after the two cats.

Ivory had kept running like a tiger, her ribbon blowing in the wind as it was on her braid. Her main focus was Rose. The green cat was jumping upon the trees as Ivory jumped up and was slashing at the branches to make Rose fall. Rose began to form vines to grab Ivory, but the tigon was going crazy. Rose managed to get away as she heard Ivory roar.

Knucles punched at the Anthroloids with ease, they were easy to beat thanks to the echindna's strengh. Amy had done well too, as the heads of the machines were flying. Tails was only weaking the armor slightly as the more recent machines were more powerful. Cream had flown up as the Chaos were flying and ramming through through the machines.

The green cat was going through the jungle with her breath being heavy from all of the running. She could still hear the roar of the tigon behind. Rose had activated her comunication watch) "Robotnik, I hope this plan works." Rose said. "Oh don't worry, they'll soon fear the Hydra." Eggman said. "Just be careful of that mad ivory haired tigon." Rose said. "Rose, where are you?" Ivory yelled. "I've gotta go, now sit tight!" Rose said. (She turned off her watch as she felt something slash at her back. She looked to see Ivory with her black claws embeded into her back. Ivory moved back and had green blood on her claws. Rose had rubbed her back to feel the claw marks) "I thought that armor was supposed to protect you." Ivory said. "First you act like a maniac, and now your calm?" Rose asked. "Oh, after what you did before coming here, I would love to rip you apeart." Ivory said. "Okay then, (Rose had moved her hand as vines wrapped around her) stay cat!" Rose ordered. (She ran off, leaving Ivory to slash at the vines.

The blue blur had kept running, passing by the many trees. He began to hear Ivory screaming and stopped. Sonic looked around to see vines being wrapped at something. The hedgehog had saw the white tigon trying to get rid of the vines) "Ivory, what's gotten into you, your acting insane!" Sonic said. "I've got to stop Rose." Ivory explained. "I know, but I have to get you out, (Sonic sees Ivory's hand) is that blood?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, why ask, she's just a criminal." Ivory said. "Okay, I'll help you get out of this mess, but we go together." Sonic said. "Fine, just get me down!" Ivory yelled. (Sonic turned into a ball and rammed right through the vines. Ivory fell with a thud and spat out a leaf and dirt) "There, now let's get going." Sonic said. (He grabbed onto Ivory and began to run off.

Sonic and Ivory had made it to a big open part of the jungle with a cliff side. They saw Rose with both a smile and her eyes showed concern) "What took you so long?" Rose asked. "It was only a few minutes, besides, how's your back?" Ivory asked. "Oh, I'll heal from that." Rose said. "Yeah, well, aren't you going to fight?" Sonic asked. "No, it's not going to be me." Rose said. (The trio heard a loud noise to see a gray spiked ball flying towards the two heroes. Sonic pushed Ivory out of the way as it had hit the ground.

A giant shadow had appeared and the two heroes looked to the sun to see a shadow. It was like a dragon. The thing flew towards the cliffside to reveal itself. It had a gray body, red hexagons around the joints to the head, arms, legs, and tail. There were yellow and black stripes on the main body, arms, legs, and tail. The mecha dragon had giant yellow hexagon holographic wings. The main body was a big sphere while the legs were small. There were of elephants and four of them. A single dragon like head with green sphere eyes and sharp teeth. The sphere body had opened up to reveal a cockpit. Inside was Eggman. The cockpit was gray with red levers and screens behind and in front like an air plane's) "Hello Sonic, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Eggman asked. "Yeah, that last time in the Lost Hex was bad, I mean, you had something lazy, but at least the orchestra was cool." Sonic said. "Silence, now then, let's see how well you deal with the Egg Hyrda." Eggman said. "Oh don't worry, this will be easy." Sonic said. (He spin dashed and rammed right into the body. The glass became covered up by the gray armor and Sonic had slammed right into it. He hit the ground) "Huh?" Ivory asked. "How do you feel about this Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Okay, I'll just aim for the head!" Sonic yelled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rose said. "What do you mean?" Ivory asked. "You'll see." Rose said. (Sonic had rammed right into the neck of the dragon head and grabbed onto the ground of the cliff. Sonic looked down to see the head disapear like a hologram. Sonic climbed up to see three holograms at the places where the head was originaly. Then, three dragon heads had appeared) "Did you forget the legends, when you cut a Hydra's head, three more grow back." Eggman said. (The three new heads had fired spike balls as Sonic moved out of the way. Ivory had formed a Dimension Blade and threw it at the chest. It was deflected as it hit the ground) "Dimensios Metal?" Ivory asked. (She saw Sonic pass by aiming at another head. He cut through it and the same thing happened. Three more heads had appeared and spike balls hit Sonic. Ivory had threw more Dimension Blades and they were being deflected. Ivory had ran up to the Egg Hydra and grabbed onto the machine, but her claws were slipping from the mysterious metal. Machine guns appeared right above the sphere and fired lasers. Sonic had saw Ivory getting hit by the lasers. She fell to the ground and tried to form another Dimension Blade. She fell down and closed her eyes. Sonic had went up to her, but got wrapped around by the tail. The metal protecting the cockpit opened up as Sonic was taken to the front) "Hello Sonic, how are you doing?" Eggman asked. "Still not good enough." Sonic said. "I'll make sure you pay for all of my failures!" Eggman yelled. (The machine guns had appeared again and fired lasers. Sonic was thrown to the ground where he was pounded by six spike balls by the minuite. The blue hero was burried by the spike balls before letting his hand fall to the grass. Ivory quickly got up and saw Sonic's hand) "No, how could you?" Ivory asked. "Well Ivory, you have a choice, surrender the Dark Jewels and we'll let him go." Rose said. (Ivory went into her backpack and grabbed out six of the seven Dark Jewels) "If I can't have them, (Ivory opened six Dimension Fisures and threw the six skull gems into the portals) no one should!" Ivory yelled. (Before Rose could do anything, the portals began to glow and six Chaos Emeralds appeared right above and they fell in, leaving only the Dark Emerald and green Chaos Emerald in the dimension) "You idiot, a fool, imbicel, why give them up?" Rose yelled. "You shouldn't deserve them." Ivory said. "The Chaos Emeralds, what were they doing here?" Eggman asked. "Never mind, we have one of the important things." Rose said. (The cat had made it up to Ivory and kicked her in the chest as flowers were pilled on top of them. Rose went up to the balls and made flowers appear to get rid of the gray spiked balls. They disapeared after moving from their target. The cat and Ivory saw Sonic with blood marks on random areas. Spikes had impaled his skin and he was unconsis. Rose went up to Sonic and picked him up. She and Eggman heared the screams from the others. Rose had quickly jumped as the Egg Hydra's tail opened up to a platform for the general to stand on. Shadow and the others had made it to see the Egg Hydra fly away with Rose having Sonic in her arms. Knuckles began to glide after them, but Rouge stepped onto Knuckles' tail and he stopped) "What, you want them to get away with Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "I know Sonic is a dear friend to you, but it doesn't matter." Ivory said. (The group looked to Ivory with burn marks on her fur) "Ivory, what happened?" Tiffany asked. "I sent the Dark Jewels away, they don't belong here or to anyone, (Ivory began to walk away) now let's get going." Ivory said. "Hey, what about Sonic, your just going to let those fiends get away with him?" Amy asked. "He's not my problem, not any of ours, Shade, Tiffany, Chao, let's go." Ivory said. "Well, I'm sorry that this happened, we must find new lives here." Shade said. (He began to walk off as Tiffany and the three Chao waved goodbye.

After the six had left, Shadow stomped his foot onto the ground and yelled in anger. Rouge rubbed his back) "I can't believe it, that stupid tigon, we should've punished her and her band of lackys." Shadow said. "They just wanted to leave their dimension." Cream said. "But that isn't a reason to say that someone who saved the world many times is useless." Shadow said. "I hope that they change their minds." Tails said. "Let's just go back to Honey Island, and think of a way for us to rescue Sonic." Knuckles said. "Right, (Shadow got out his green Chaos Emerald) Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. (Everyone teleported off the island.

After a few hours, Ivory, Shade, Tiffany, and the three Chao made it to Honey Island. It was at night time at a carribian city like Rio De Jenero. The lights to the lamp posts were emiting a golden color as many people passed by. They were of many animals, mostly tourists. The group looked around for anything and found a restuarnt giving out free scraps of food before closing time. The six went to a group of black metal tables and chairs and began to eat) "Shade, why are you giving me that glare?" Ivory asked. "Did you forget what happened a few hours ago?" Shade asked. "What, we live new lives, why care for them when we should care about ourselves." Ivory said. "But shouldn't we care for others?" Tiffany asked. "I know, but did you forget how selfish those of our dimension were, look at me, I was beaten up just for money that I didn't have." Ivory explained. "This isn't our dimension, wake up, we need to be kinder!" Shade yelled. (Some people looked at the six with confusion) "But why then, we have a chance, but instead, you want to get rid of it." Ivory said. "Oh, want to go back to war?" Shade asked. "Guys, can you stop?" Tiffany asked. "I'd wish that you died with your parents!" Ivory yelled. (Shade had gotten up) "So you don't care about anyone, fine then, come on Tiffany, let's go find the others." Shade said. "Okay big brother, sorry Ivory, maybe you just don't care anymore." Tiffany said. (She got up and walked away with Shade. They went into the crowd and disapeared. Ivory just sat there and then looked back at the crowd.

Thirty minuates later, Ivory was now at a fountain crying as only the three Chao were with her. Angel had patted Ivory on the ear. The tigon looked at the three Chao) "No, you should've been with Shade and Tiffany." Ivory said. "Chao?" Devil asked. "There's nothing I can do now, (Ivory grabbed out the Dark Emerald) are these things only to destroy peoples lives?" Ivory asked. (She starred into the darkness emiting from the Dark Jewel. She continued to cry until hearing footsteps. Ivory looked up to see Rose in a brown dress) "Hello Ivory, how are you doing?" Rose asked. "You, what do you want now?" Ivory asked. "Well, I came for the Dark Emerald, oh look, you have it." Rose said. "Why should I give it to you?" Ivory asked. "Well, you don't look as if you want it anymore." Rose explained. "I know, but still, what do you plan to use the Dark Jewels for?" Ivory asked. "A reason, do you want the war to end, or just stay the way it is?" Rose asked. "I don't care anymore, so just get out of my face." Ivory said. "Oh, poor Ivory, can't handle anything can she." Rose said. "Are you saying that I'm a terrible person?" Ivory asked. (She got up and grabed Rose by the shoulders) "Hey, I just want the Dark Emerald, so calm down and give it to me." Rose said. "No, I'm not giving it to anyone." Ivory said. (The red sphere in her arm began to glow as Ivory formed a Dimension Blade. She stabbed it into Rose's shoulder and removed it) "Hey, well, that hurt." Rose said. "I know, but no one but them will get the gems." Ivory said. "Them, what are you talking about?" Rose asked. "You me to stop, well then, (Ivory grabbed at Rose's chest) I'll make sure that Sonic is safe." Ivory said. (She threw the cat and began to run off. Rose moved her hair a bit to cover her left eye and she was about to follow Ivory, but then her watch started to beep again.

In the jungle, Ivory continued to run with the Chao and she was on all fours. Leaves were hitting the trees and Light looked back. It saw Rose and she was throwing leaves while holding onto her shoulder. The three Chao had rammed right into Rose and pushed her down as Ivory was heading towards the villiage. She made it pass the same place where they met Sonic and friends and continued on. The tigon had made it to the villiage and quickly went for the hut. She heard the three Chao as they were flying towards her. The door opened up and the four saw Shade) "Ivory, what are you doing here?" Shade asked. "I've changed my mind, (Ivory hugged Shade) I'm sorry for what I said, besides, we have to help Sonic." Ivory said. "Oh my, are you serios?" Shade asked. "Yes, now come on, let's tell them about my change." Ivory said. "Right." Shade said. (He and the four went inside. They saw Amy and the others with shocked reactions) "Ivory, why are you back?" Amy asked. "We have to help Sonic, besides, he saved our lives." Ivory explained. "You must be joking." Rouge said. (Ivory shook her head) "No, but I have some other things to say." Ivory said. "Well, what is it?" Tails asked. "You see, when Rose asked for the Dark Jewels, I sent them away to different dimensions." Ivory explained. "Their gone?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah, but somehow, Shadow, the gem you used, more of them appeared and followed the Dark Jewels." Ivory said. "Does that mean there's a link?" Tails asked. "Possibly, so how can we find them?" Knuckles asked. "It's easy, (Ivory got out the Dark Emerald) Anna told me that the Dark Jewels can lead the holder to the other gems, maybe it might work with the other gems." Ivory explained. "The Chaos Emeralds, I know what your saying." Knuckles said. "Yes, so we should not loose time, for now, we have to save Sonic." Ivory said. (Tiffany hugged Ivory) "Thank you Ivory." Tiffany said. "Your welcome." Ivory said. "So now, what should we do with the Master Emerald?" Kuckles asked. "We can put it in the Dimension Ring." Ivory said. (Knuckles looked to the siver ring) "It looks like Sonic's." Knuckles said. "We can easily do that, besides, we might need it." Ivory said. (She got out the Dimension Ring and gave it to Knuckles. Amy went up to Ivory with a suitcase) "Well, since you're going to help us, maybe I can give you these." Amy said. (She opened up the suitcase to reveal clothes. Ivory grabbed out a couple of them and went outside.

The white tigon had went back in with new clothes. She wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt with silver stars. The skirt was the same shade of blue with a thin baby blue veil. The skirt itself had more silver stars and a yellow crescent moon. The gloves and boots were silver with the glove's knuckles having a clear bubble with orange on the bottom and black thumbs. The boots were the came color as the gloves and has an orange bubble tip and small black heels. There was a dark blue hair band with baby blue stars and on the sides was a silver star and yellow crescent moon. The silver ribbon was the same while the second hair band was now dark blue with a hole for a silver chain with a circle disk at the end being like a moon) "Hey guys." Ivory said. "Wow, that looks so much better." Shade said. "Yeah, thanks Amy, so, are we ready?" Ivory asked. "Yes, the Master Emerald is now in your Dimension Ring, amazing how it did it." Knuckles said. (He threw the ring and Ivory placed it back onto her wrist. The group went back outside to see the full moon) "Ounce we enter into the next dimension, there is no turning back." Ivory said. "We know, but thank you for changing attitude." Amy said. "Your welcome, now, let's go get everything back." Ivory said. (She formed a Dimension Fissure and jumped in. The rest of the group had jumped in and left their dimension.

Rose was walking through a hallway with it being silver with light blue energy lines. Everything was quiet as only the sound of her brown boots hitting the ground, making that loud noise. She had made it to a big door and opened it up. Inside, the room was empty as it was a throne room) "Master Dictator, I'm back." Rose said. (There was no one inside) "He must be some where else." Rose thuoght. (A flash back occurred. It was after the three made it back to the dimension) "Why can't we get rid of Sonic right now?" Eggman asked. "We should wait, besides, I was under orders to keep him alive." Rose explained. "Well that person who ordered you doesn't deserve to give plans." Eggman said. "Just stop your whining, besides, I need to see Master Dictator." Rose said. (The flash back ended) "How was it Rose?" Commander asked. (Rose turned around to see an Anthroloid. He looked to have a hedgehog form. His gray armor was mostly for the arms and legs before the forearms and legs. The rest was all red with dark teal energy lines. The quills were long and thick as they looked to be fins with black parts. He wore a metal colored cape. The fused eyes were narrow with a black screen and green irises) "Commander Metal Android, where is Master Dictator?" Rose asked. "He had left hours ago, did you get the Dark Jewels?" Metal Android asked. "No, that idiot Ivory sent them to different dimensions." Rose said. "That doesn't mean we've lost that quickly, did you get Robotnik's approval?" Metal Android asked. "Yes, it was quite easy, and now that we have Sonic, who knows what's next." Rose said. "The thing we should do is find the Dark Jewels." Metal Android said. "Okay, besides you do remember I hate people who have blue or wear blue along with green irises." Rose said. "You don't need to remind me, so just get going." Metal Android ordered. "Yes Commander Metal Android." Rose said. (She walked off) "I hope you know what your doing." Rose thought. What will happen to our main heroes? Will Sonic be safe? What will the next dimension be? Find out in Chapter 2!


End file.
